Love Or Death
by PercabethJacksonLover101
Summary: Percy Jackson is born to do one thing and one thing only. Kill. He is assigned to assassinate Annabeth Chase, the richest and most spoiled blonde on Earth. But what happens when they fall in love and their worlds turn upside down? Will he able to kill her, or will he end up protecting her instead? Rated T for swears and later on scenes. Characters very OOC. Percabeth. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haii, this is my first fanfic. So, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. The almighty Rick Riordan does. All made up characters are my own.**

* * *

Summary

Percy Jackson was born to do one thing and one thing only. Kill.  
He is assigned to assassinate Annabeth Chase, the richest and most spoiled blonde on earth.  
But what happens when they fall in love with each other and their worlds turn upside down?  
Will he still be able to finish his mission, or will he do something entirely different?  
Read on as the two of them face love and the trouble that comes their way.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

It was a breezy November day when a dark haired boy was practicing his shooting skills in an arena. I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't this boy be playing video games, hanging out with his friends, and going to parties? Well, this is no ordinary boy. Instead, he practices martial arts, sword fighting, shooting arrows and firing bullets. Or you could say every kind of offense and defense known to man.

While the boy was training, a blue eyed girl sneaked into the arena, quietly walking up behind him. The boy didn't notice, as he was walking to get his next weapon.

As he was reaching up, the girl quickly ran in front of him, tackling his side. He was completely caught off guard, so he didn't have time to react when the girl straddled his waist and trapped his arms to the floor. He, thinking it was an enemy, was about to push his attacker backwards when he noticed who it was.

"Ashley!" He yelled, a grin spreading across his face as he looked up at the girl he was waiting for, for over 2 months. He couldn't believe that his trainer/partner in crime was here. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Phoenix."

"What do you think, Percy?" She asked. "Sometimes, you really are a Kelp Head." Ashley got off of him, holding her out. He grabbed her hand, wondering if he should flip her or not, but she beat him to it. Without warning, she lifted him up, bent his arm behind his back and held a knife at his throat.

Ashley lowered her lips to his ear, whispering, "Rule #1. Never hesitate to attack." She stepped back, letting him go. Percy turned around, his green eyes looking mischievous. Ashley's eyes grew wide.

"Y-you wouldn't dare." She said, looking a little scared.

He took one step closer. "You know I would." Before she could answer, he had tackled her to the ground and had his hands at her sides.

"P-Percy! St-stop it!" Ashley yelled.

"Nope." He said, tickling her even more.

She shrieked, her face turning red from laughter. Finally, Percy stopped, seeing as Ashley was out of breath.  
He soon regretted doing that.

She jumped on him, doing what she did before. Percy looked up at the beautiful girl on top of him, afraid of what she might do next. She looked down at him, contemplating on what to do. Ashley sighed, getting up off of the handsome boy, figuring it wouldn't make a difference if she did something to him or not. Percy exhaled in relief, grinning up at her.

"Don't get too cocky, mister." She warned. Percy laughed, getting up.

"That's why I have you and my mom to keep me in place." He said, kissing her cheek.

"I missed you." She admitted.

Percy laughed, putting his arm around her protectively. "It's good to see you too."

They both turned around as Kronos' voice cut through their moment.

"Perseus Jackson, follow me." Percy flinched when he heard his full name. Kronos' tone was full of power, even if he didn't mean it. He then pointed to Ashley. "You, Ashley Parker, go and train." Kronos' turned around and began to walk back, an evil aura surrounding him.

Ashley pecked Percy's cheek, then whispered a see you later. Percy nodded and caught up with Kronos, staying a few feet behind him.

They arrived at his office, Kronos sitting down in his chair, Percy sitting down in the an empty one. This most be important if he called me to his office, Percy thought. Kronos cleared his throat.

Kronos said the next few words as if he didn't care. But for Percy, that was a different story.

"Your mom has been killed"

* * *

**Hey. So...whadya think? You like? You hate? You love? If any of those-or none at all-then... PLEASE REVIEW! Me and my Beta, STYLEASIAN, would very much appreciate it.**

**Seeya soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haii. I'm back with the next chapter.**

**Here is Percy's gang of PJO character's:**

**Percy Jackson: Age 17  
Grover Underwood: 17  
Nico Di Angelo: 16  
Travis Stoll: 16  
Bianca Di Angelo: 16  
Connor Stoll: 16  
Chris Rodriguez: 18  
Clarisse La Rue: 18**  
**Zoe Nightshade: 18  
Charles Beckendorf: 18**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. The almighty Rick Riordan does. All made up characters are my own.**

* * *

Summary

Percy Jackson was born to do one thing and one thing only. Kill.  
He is assigned to assassinate Annabeth Chase, the richest and most spoiled blonde on earth.  
But what happens when they fall in love with each other and their worlds turn upside down?  
Will he still be able to finish his mission, or will he do something entirely different?  
Read on as the two of them face love and the trouble that comes their way.

* * *

_October 13th,  
One year later._

**Percy's POV:**

The dry desert air surrounded us. My opponents circled me, their weapons aimed at my heart. I twirled the daggers in my hands, eying the one with the gun. She caught my eye, figuring out she was my first target. The loud pop of the gun echoed throughout the landscape, its bullet barely missing my head. The others started to come forwards, getting their weapons ready. I swung my left hand, slicing a big gash in a dudes arm, making him fall to his knees in pain. Sensing someone behind me, I turned quickly, crouched down, and swung my leg, making the girl fall backwards on her head.

Swiftly putting the daggers in my belt loop, I grabbed the metal bar on the ground, which the girl had dropped, moving it back and forth in front of me menacingly. They moved back a few steps, trying to avoid getting hit. The girl with the gun stepped forward and pulled the trigger. I, seeing this coming, lifted the bar just in time for it to deflect the bullet. Flipping forwards twice, I landed in the middle of them all. All of them advanced towards me, lifting their weapons.

They regretted that instantly.

Swinging the bar, it crashed into the people closest to me. The 2 people flew backwards into the 3 people behind them, making all 5 of them fall to the ground. Now only 1 person was standing. Clarisse La Rue. I just noticed that she's been avoiding the fight the whole time.  
_  
One on one it is.  
_  
"Come on Prissy, let's see what you got." She taunted, spinning her spear.

Before I could answer, she jabbed her weapon forwards. I intercepted it, spinning around and pushing forward. She stumbled backwards then fell, landing on her back. Walking forwards, I smirked down at her. When she looked up at me, it wasn't at all what I expected. She stood up, grabbed her spear and swung it upwards, making a shallow cut in my arm.

"Fuck." I cursed, stumbling backwards. She smirked. I gave her my intense glare. That took the smirk right off of her face.

I whirled the bar forwards, hitting her in the stomach. Hard. She doubled over, coughing out blood. I jumped in the air, flipped over, and brought my foot down on her back. Clarisse fell to the floor, barely conscious

"Fuck you, bitch." She spat, clutching her stomach.

I left them, sticking the metal bar in the ground. Walking towards the exit, I noticed Ashley and the gang standing there.

"T'sup, Perce." Grover called out, grinning at me.

"Hey." I called back, not showing any emotion. A frown crossed Grover's face, but it went as quickly as it came.

See, I wasn't always like this. I used to be somewhat nice. I _am _nice. In the inside. It's just, after my mom died...Let's just say I changed. A lot. The only person I actually showed emotion to was...

"Hey Percy, can we talk?" Ashley called out, interrupting my thoughts.

Ashley was beautiful. Hair as dark as mine, reaching up to her waist. She never, and I mean _never, _wears make-up or puts her hair in a pony-tail. And if she does, and I highly doubt it, it's only on very rare occasions. 5'9 in height, very slim and curvy. Her piercing ocean blue eyes went well with her pale complexion. She's been my fighting trainer/partner since I was 12. I am extremely protective of Ashley. And if anyone fucking touches her, they will personally go to Hell by my hands.

"Percy!" Ashley yelled in my ear. I took a step back, scowling at her.

"What was that for?" I asked, a hint of annoyance dripping into my voice.

"Stop acting so fucking emotionless! I know ever since Sally died you've been locking people out of your life, but seriously, can't you at least _try _and show some feelings?" She replied.

For some reason, anger boiled up inside of me. It rose up until it reached it's breaking point.

"You don't understand! She was the most important person in my life, and now she's gone! You would've felt like this too if you even _had _a mom!" I yelled, my eyes blazing.

When I looked in her eyes, I saw pain and sadness. That's when I realized what I just said.

"Ashley...I-I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry. That was extremely stupid of me. I was angry, and you know what happens when I'm angry." I mentally slapped myself.

_Why one earth would you fucking say that! Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Looking back up, I pulled her into a hug.

"I am so, completely sorry." I whispered into her hair, pulling back to kiss her forehead.

"I-It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." She whispered back.

"Are you sure, Ash? You could beat me to a pulp if you want." I said, stepping back, raising my hands in surrender. She laughed.

"Nah, it's fine. I'd rather beat you to a pulp when you least expect it." Ashley replied, smiling mischievously up at me.

I laughed. "As if."

"Now there's the old you. Go back to the gang, show them the real Percy Jackson." She said, pushing me towards our friends.

"I'll try." I said back at her, walking towards Grover and them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask them, smiling halfheartedly.

"Nice to see you too, Barnacle Breath." Travis replied, his signature smirk etched on his face. I smirked, flipping him the finger behind his back.

Noticing Chris glare at me, I walked up to him.

"Sorry 'bout Clarisse. She had it coming." I said, looking only slightly apologetic. He let out a breath, his anger dissipating.

"Yeah, she sorta did." Chris said, a small grin on his face. I smiled back halfheartedly.

I turned to Bianca. "So, where's Death Boy?" I asked, since I haven't seen Nico for over a week.

"Right here." A voice said behind me. I whirled around, and there, standing behind me, was Nico Di Angelo. We grinned at each other, fist bumping.

That's when Nico noticed Ashley, and she did likewise. She ran up to him, tackling him in a bear hug. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"I haven't seen you since 6 months ago!" Ashley yelled, pulling back, grinning from ear to ear.

I shook my head at their silliness, turning to face Connor and Zoe arguing. Apparently, Connor had _try to _steal Zoe's signature weapon, which is her bow and arrow, and she caught him in the act.

I was about to try and end their idiotic fight when the beep of the speaker sounded.

"Percy Jackson and Ashley Parker. Report to Head Office immediately." Ethan's voice was ended with another beep, and all went quiet.

"Well, we better get going." I said, taking Ashley's hand and walk towards the exit.

_Wonder what boss wants?_ I thought as Ashley and I made are way out of the arena to Kronos' office.

* * *

We arrived at his office no later than 2 minutes. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked in with Ashley, sitting down in the nearest chair.

Kronos was facing the window, his back to us. He turned around, his eyes glowing powerfully. Kronos' eyes were hazel, a golden tint around the edges. His eyes intimidated everybody, including me.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked us.

"I'm guessing we both have to go on a mission?" Ashley replied uncertainly.

"That is correct, child. You two will be going on a mission; to kill Annabeth Chase, daughter of Fredrick and Athena Chase."

"You mean the daughter of our enemy? The one who killed my parents?" I asked the last part angrily.

"Yes they are the ones who killed your mom and dad." Kronos said.

"But why do we have to kill their daughter?" Ashley asked, a bit confused.

Kronos' nostrils flared. "They have destroyed our most important weapon." He paused. "The Scythe, and now we destroy the most important thing to them." He smiled evilly. "Their daughter."

I saw Ashley stifled a gas out of the corner of my eye. "But she did nothing wrong. Why do we have to kill her?"

"How do you know she did nothing wrong?" Kronos spat, glaring at her. "You have killed before. Why do you feel remorse for this girl now?"

Ashley was shocked. "I-I'm sorry, Sir. I won't ever think that again." She stuttered, looking guilty.

Kronos smiled. "Good. You both leave for your mission tomorrow. You will go to Goode High School and enter as juniors. Ashley, you will continue to live here. Percy here, will be staying in the Chase Mansion for the time being. I will give you until January 9 to kill her. Get close to her, and when you do, that's when you strike. I expect great things from you two, since the both of you are best when working together. You are dismissed."

Ashley and I got up, nodded to Kronos, then walked out of his office. We were silent up until we got to our rooms.

"I don't feel good about this." Ashley said, stopping in front of her room. "It seems wrong."

"Well we can't do a fucking thing about it, can we?" I said emotionless.

Ashley sighed. "I know, it's just...I have a feeling this won't go right. Anyways, goodnight." She went on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, walking into her room.

Walking into my room, I laid down on my bed and replayed our conversation in my head.

_I agree. This doesn't feel_ _right. I have a feeling this mission won't go as planed. _I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

**There you go. I changed the killing date to January 9, just to let you know. Next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV.**

**Review. (:**

**Seeya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haii. I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry this took so long. I'm going to try and update twice a week, and if not, then it's going to be once a week.  
**

**Here is Annabeth's gang of PJO character's: (I made up Malcolm and Tyson's last names. I'm not sure if Juniper had a last name in the book, so I just made it Nymph)  
**

**Annabeth Chase: 17  
Thalia Grace: 16  
Luke Castellan: 17****  
Juniper Nymph: 17  
Malcolm Hood: 18  
Katie Gardner: 16  
Silena Beauregard: 18**

**Sorry, I forgot a person in Percy's gang:**

**Tyson Keagan: 15**

**And the rest of the PJO characters I didn't mention (Except for the older people.) are 17.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. The almighty Rick Riordan does. All made up characters are my own.**

* * *

Summary

Percy Jackson was born to do one thing and one thing only. Kill.  
He is assigned to assassinate Annabeth Chase, the richest and most spoiled blonde on earth.  
But what happens when they fall in love with each other and their worlds turn upside down?  
Will he still be able to finish his mission, or will he do something entirely different?  
Read on as the two of them face love and the trouble that comes their way.

* * *

_October 14th,  
The Chase Mansion  
_

**Annabeth's** **POV:**

"UGH! I hate Mondays!" I yelled, stomping throughout the corridors. I couldn't fucking believe that the servant spilled orange juice all over my new top and shorts. I am _definitely _going to fire that fucking personal servant. Making my way into my bedroom, I walked up the door that lead to the room full of my designer tops.

You see, I have a room specifically designed to store my clothes. For example: One room for jeans, one room for skirts, one room for shorts, one room for shoes, and etc.

Rummaging through a rack of long sleeves, I found the perfect one. It was sea green with swirls of grey. The collar and hem of the top's sleeve was embroidered with ocean blue gems. It hugged my curves _perfectly. _Once I had put the long sleeve on and had removed the ruined shirt, I headed to the room filled with skirts, knowing there was a perfect match.

I looked through a drawer of short skirts and spotted a grey ruffled one. Putting it on, I smiled. It wasn't too short; only going up to the middle of my thighs. I thought of another thing that would go well with this outfit. A white owl belt.

Stepping out of that room, I entered the one filled with accessories. I snatched the owl belt from a table.

I buckled the belt, heading to the makeup table. Dabbing a some pink blush on, I applied a bit of gold eyeliner on my eyelids. After putting pale pink lipstick on, I looked in the mirror. The lipstick and eyeliner went well with my tanned skin. I didn't like the blush, so I took it off.

While getting up, my Galaxy S3 began to ring. I looked at my caller ID and read Thalia Grace.

Picking up my phone, I brought it to my ear. "Hey Thals." I said walking up to the full body length mirror in my bedroom.

"T'sup, Annie." She replied. I could practically hear her smirking.

"Shut the fuck up. Who's going to pick up who?" I asked.

"Someone is cranky this morning. And wasn't I supposed to ask that question?"

I scowled. "I'm not in the mood. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?" Twisting to the side, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You are." She said.

"Got it." I answered . "Me and my chauffeur will be there in 10. See you soon." Ending the call, I noticed how my hair looked a little, plain. The hair pins help me put just the way I wanted it to be, making me even _more _beautiful. I smiled. _Perfect._

I grabbed my favourite pair of heels from the shoe room, putting them on. Snatching my phone and sticking it in my Prada purse, I shoved my books at the chauffeur, walking out the front door.

* * *

The limo stopped outside the gates, waiting for the guards to let us in. My thoughts drifted to earlier this morning.  
I grabbed my purse, trying to find my expensive phone. Speed dialing my mom, she answered on the 2nd ring.

"Yes, Annabeth?" My moms stern voice filled my ears.

"Fire my personal servant for me." I said mindlessly, inspecting my nails.

She sighed. "What happened this time?"

"Long story short. That bitch ruined 2 of my newest items."

"Language!" She warned angrily.

"Yeah yeah. So you'll have to fire that personal servant and hire a new one."

"Of course." Her tone sounded irritated. Almost as if she's done this a million times, and she has.

"Gotta go now. Bye." I hung up, setting my phone down on the seat beside me. We've been here for about a minute and she's still not here.

_Where the fuck is-_

The limo door was yanked open, scaring the hell outta me.

"Thalia! Gods, you scared me." I yelled, trying to control the beating of my heart. She climbed in, shutting the door closed. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. I know I was late, but that's because I couldn't find my leather jacket. Anyways, why were you so grumpy this morning?" She looked at me skeptically.

I grumbled. "Don't remind me. My _used to be _personal servant spilled orange juice on my top and shorts." Thalia nodded, changing the topic.

"Is my outfit okay, Miss. Chase?" She asked. I looked at her from head to toe. Her black hair was spiky as usual, the black eyeliner making her electric blue eyes brighter. The leather jacket she always wore was partially covering her shirt inside, which was plain black. Her black skinny jeans hugged her hips, chains dangling down the sides of jeans, matching her combat boots. All in all, the outfit and her skull necklace made her look punk.

"My verdict. Looking punk, as usual. Oh, and the black eyeliner is a good touch. Brings out your eyes." She smiled, looking at my outfit.

"Lipstick and eyeliner are good. The clothes look well together. Everything's perfect, as usual." I smiled.

"Thanks, Thals." I said, the both of us settling in a comfortable silence.

* * *

We arrived at Goode High in about 5 minutes, the limo slowing down at the front. Some people were staring and pointing at the limo in awe, like it was their first time seeing one.

_It probably was. _

My chauffeur got out, and proceeded to walk to the other side, opening the door for me and Thalia. I stepped out first, looking around for a familiar blonde. Thalia stepped out behind me, shifting her backpack on her shoulder. Finally, I spotted the person I was looking for

"Luke!" I called out, waving my hand in the air. He turned around, seeing me he jogged over, a smile on his face.

Luke was the most popular and richest guy in school. Being captain of the football team and with a smokin' hot body in height of 5'8, wonderful sky blue eyes, and amazing short cropped blonde hair, he was what every girl wanted, and what every guy wanted to be. He was the hottest guy in Good High, and I was in love with him. We have been dating for a year now, since he first asked me to the Valentine dance.

"Hey, babe." He said, kissing me on the lips. The kiss was filled with lust, and it lasted 10 seconds before Thalia cleared her throat.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we get to our lockers?" She asked, slightly glaring at my boyfriend. I glared at her for disturbing the kiss and for glaring at him.

I sighed. "Fine, let's go." I grabbed my books from the chauffeur, turning to face Luke.

"Luke, could you hold these books for me?" I asked him, smiling up at him sweetly.

"Sorry, I'm holding my own things." He gestured to the bag on his back. I nodded, my smile fading. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Thalia scowling in Luke's direction.

As we began to walk towards the front doors, I noticed every single guy looking at me. Luke was about to open the door, and I thought that he was going to open it for me. A smiled formed on my lips, thinking of how sweet that would be. But instead, he just opened it for himself, which was why I almost crashed into the doors. I stopped just in time, the doors an inch from my face.

I took a step back, trying to act as if it didn't happen. Thankfully, know one noticed. Well, except for Thalia, who smirked at me. Glaring at her, I opened the doors, strutting through the school hallways. Everyone stared. Not one didn't. They knew I practically _owned _this school, since I could get away with anything. I was the Queen Bitch.

Luke went straight to his football team, not even giving me a second look.

Surrounding my locker was my other friends: Juniper, Katie and Silena.

I smiled at them. "Hey guys."

Juniper was the first one to speak up. "Hey Annabeth, hey Thals. How was your weekend?"

"Nothing much. I was practically glued to my bed the whole time." Thalia nudged me in the ribs.

I cleared my throat. "Luke took me on a date to Paris. It was so romantic." My expression turned dreamy.

"Yeah, that's...very sweet of him." Silena said uncomfortably.

"Come guys, give him a break. He's my boyfriend and I love him." I said.

There was an awkward silence after, but luckily Thalia decided to talk.

"So," Thalia said, trying to change the topic. "How about you guys?"

"My families farms and garden stores are doing great. They've been getting a lot of money these days. My allowance is now $30 000 a week." Katie said the last part rather proudly. _I get $100 000 a week. _I tried to snicker silently, but unfortunately, they heard.

And so did the three sluttiest girls in school. The nasal laugh I've heard about a million times made me look around, only to find myself facing my rivals.

"Hey, Cawhoreso, Bicthel, Drasswhole." **(A/N Can anyone guess who they are? The first one who does gets a shout out.)**I said nonchalantly, hearing my friends laugh quietly at the names we made up for them.

Slut # 2 and 3**(A/N Which is Bitchel and Drasswhole) **were wearing shorts that basically looked like their underwear, if they even had any on. The two girls had shirts to tight and small that showed _way _to much skin. Slut number 1 was wearing her cheer leading outfit, which was very tight. She somehow gotten permission to make the top to her liking, so now, the cheer leading outfit showed a lot of cleavage. Their faces were plastered with so much makeup they looked like clowns.

"Oh, look. It's Princess and her crew. I wonder what you bitches did this weekend." Cawhoreso sneered, glaring at me. Her friends laughed from behind her.

In the inside, I killed them 3 times. But on the outside I kept my cool. "I'm happy you asked. We spent time with our families, went shopping and flying to Paris." I paused for a moment. A smirk grew on my face. "What did you sluts do this weekend? Working a part time job being strippers? Oh wait. You guys work as strippers full time. Sorry, I forgot about that."

By the time I was finished the 3 sluts were red in the face with anger. I could practically see steam coming out of there ears. My friends laughed hysterically behind me.

Slut #1 raised her hand. "Why you little-" Before she got to do anything, the hallways all of a sudden became quiet. The loud yells were replaced with whispers. A tingling feeling went up my spine, making me shiver.

We turned to find the most gorgeous boy on earth. His locks of messy jet black hair was partially covering his captivating sea green orbs. Tanned skin with a 6'2, drop-dead gorgeous body. His blue shirt clung to his torso defining his eight pack abs. He had black jeans on, which matched his shirt.

The boy finally noticed that people were staring and pointing at him.

He half smiled. "Hey. I'm Percy Jackson."

_His name sounds extremely sexy._

_Wait, what? No, Luke's is better._

_Uh, no. Percy's is better. He is much more hotter than Luke._

_What the fuck are you talking about? Luke is my boyfriend, so he's hotter!_

_Just because he's your boyfriend, doesn't mean you can't think Percy's hotter._

_ENOUGH!_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Looking over to where Percy was, I saw that Cawhoreso and her crew were strutting towards him, probably going to flirt with him. Everyone was watching him, either gawking or glaring.

"Hey handsome." Cawhoreso purred, her fingers trailing up his arm.

Percy looked disturbed. "Uh, hey. Can you get your hands off me?"

_Gods, his voice is gorgeous._

_Shut up!_

By this time, me and my friends were laughing and snickering. Slut number 1 dropped her hands, looking up at him in shock "Why would you reject me?" She asked.

"Uh, cause I can?" He said it in a question.

"Why don't you like me? Everyone likes me!" She shouted furiously. Percy looked around, saw me and my friends laughing, and turned back to her.

"Doesn't look like everyone likes you." He said calmly, gesturing to us. We started to laugh even harder.

"Don't mind them. They're just jealous that their not me. Now, let's start this again. I'm the most beautiful girl in school-"

"And I'm not interested." He interrupted. Before anybody could say anything else, Mr. Blofis came out of the office.

He looked around probably wondering why the halls got so quiet. Mr. Blofis noticed Percy stared wide eyed at him for a while. He then acknowledged that he was staring.

Clearing his throat he began to speak. "Perseus Jackson-"

Percy interrupted. "Actually, it's Percy."

"Oh, um...yes, Percy Jackson. Follow me. We will go get your schedule and books."

Percy nodded, looking relieved to be out of attention and the sluts grasp. He followed Mr. Blofis into the head office. When the door closed behind them, the hallways was again filled with voices, except this time, they were all about Percy.

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, but he's extremely hot."

"Fucker, making my girl talk about him."

"Did you see him reject her?"

"I call dibs!"

"His muscles are probably fake. I bet he uses steroids."

"I can't believe he rejected me! What's not to like?"

The bell rang, telling us students that it was time for class. _This is going to be a long day, _I thought, heading to my first class.

* * *

By the time the last bell rang, I was actually extremely glad school was over, which was a first, since I genuinely liked school. Everywhere I went, all I heard was Percy, Percy, Percy. It was so fucking annoying. I knew right then and there that I hated Percy Jackson. And it didn't really help that he was in half of my classes.

The teachers made us switch seats, because in every single one of my classes with him, the number of students that were in the class was odd, and the teacher didn't want Percy to sit alone at the back. And guess what. I was sitting beside him in _every single _one of those classes. Did that fucker rig it?

As I made my way towards my locker, I noticed Luke leaning on it, his arms on my locker for support. When he saw me, he gave his best smile, which made my heart flutter.

"Hey, Annabeth." He said as I came close enough to touch him. He bent his head down, his lips capturing mine in a rough kiss.

Someone cleared their throat from behind me. "Uh, could you move away from my locker?"

I turned around to find the one person I didn't want to see.

"What?! This is your locker?" I asked, shocked. Why the fuck was his locker _right _next to mine.

A smirk played on his lips. "Is that a problem, Miss Chase?"

"Yes it's a problem. Everywhere I go, all I hear is Percy, Percy, Percy! It's so fucking annoying!" I glared at him, which didn't really work, since his magnificent green eyes were distracting.

His smirk grew even bigger. "It sounds to me that Annabeth here is jealous."

Suddenly, Luke decided to join in. _My knight and shining armor,_ I thought, smiling at him.

"Why would she be jealous of you?" He asked, looking at Percy, sizing him up.

"You should be jealous because I'm taking away your spotlight." He pointedly looked at me while talking, as if Luke didn't ask the question. "Now, can I please get to my locker?"

I huffed, moving to the side. I turned to Luke, finding him frowning at Percy.

"What the fuck's wrong with him?" Luke muttered to me, shooting a quick glance at Percy, then staring back at me.

I shrugged. "Beats me. Just leave him alone, and he'll leave us alone." I opened my locker to put my stuff away. "So, can I go to your house?"

Luke looked uncomfortable. "Uh, sorry, you can't. My mom is sick and I have to take care of her."

_Aww, he is so sweet, taking care of his mom and all._

Closing my locker, I smiled at him. "That's fine. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure. Bye babe." He leaned in to kiss me deeply. When he pulled back, I was gasping for air.

"Bye." I said breathlessly. He smiled at me, then walked to his football friends. Before closing my locker, I grabbed my purse and books. I then noticed that Percy wasn't there anymore.

_Finally. He is so fucking annoying._

I walked to Thalia's locker, seeing her shoving her books in her backpack.

"Thalia!" I called out. She looked in my direction, saw me, then grinned. "Ready to go?"

Her grin faded. "Uh, no. Do we have to?"

"Of course we do. Now, let's go!"

* * *

After me and Thals went to the mall, which made her complain about how her feet ached, my chauffeur dropped her off. I bought everything that caught my eye, and everything that caught Thalia's eyes, which was basically all black. It was about 7:30 when I got back to my place. Making sure the chauffeur was carrying all my bags and books, I walked through the front doors.

Waiting in the living room for me was my mom.

"Annabeth Chase, where have you been?" She demanded.

"I went to the mall with Thalia. No worries."

"Good. Your new personal servant is here. This time it's a guy. Since all your other servants were woman and you fired them all, I decided to change it." She paused letting me absorbed what she said.

_A guy? Ugh. He's probably this dorky kid._

"Okay. Can you call him right now? I want him to put away my bags and books." I said.

She asked one of the maids to go and get him. While waiting, I admired my nails. I didn't hear the maid come back down the stairs.

"Annabeth, here's your new servant." My mom said.

Looking up, I almost fainted in shock. The person bowed down and straightened himself, smirking at me.

"Percy Jackson, at your service."

* * *

**EWW! Lukabeth, I know. "Pukes into a bucket" I'm sorry you guys had to read that. But if you want Percabeth, there has to be Lukabeth. Sorry if any of you readers love Luke, but here, he's a jerk.**

**Thanks to my beta reader, STYLEASIAN, for giving me ideas and pushing me into finishing this chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**Seeya soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Haii. Sorry if any of you had to wait a long time for this story to be updated. (And I you know who you are. ;)) I've been sick, but know I'm better.**

**Fine, I'll confess. I've been very lazy. I just can't help it. There's only 2 days left o summer vacation and I want to spend the rest of it in bed.**

**Good job to fanficrulz1 for figuring out who the three girls were.**

**In case any of you don't know who they are, though I'm pretty sure all of you do, they are Calypso, Rachel and Drew. I don't hate those people, it's just that every high school needs those kinds of girls.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. The almighty Rick Riordan does. All made up characters are my own.**

* * *

Summary

Percy Jackson was born to do one thing and one thing only. Kill.  
He is assigned to assassinate Annabeth Chase, the richest and most spoiled blonde on earth.  
But what happens when they fall in love with each other and their worlds turn upside down?  
Will he still be able to finish his mission, or will he do something entirely different?  
Read on as the two of them face love and the trouble that comes their way.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

_Break away from everybody_

_Break away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places_

My left hand automatically reached out, seeking for my phone. When I couldn't find it, I pushed myself up into a sitting position, mumbling profanities under my breath. I opened my eyes groggily, looking around for my iPhone. I spotted it on a nightstand, still playing Break by Three Days Grace. Picking it up, I turned the alarm off. Then suddenly, I remembered what happened the day before.

"Uhh." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. I hated this mission. Why did Kronos make us do it? Ashley was so fucking lucky she didn't have to come to Goode High until Friday. She didn't have to deal with the spoiled bitch. Annabeth made me bring all those bags to her floor and made me hang them all, which was extremely hard to do since I had no clue where to put them.

I sighed, getting up. Checking the clock hanging on the wall, I saw that it was 6:00. This damn bedroom was small, so I only had to take 2 steps to get to the bathroom. I'm guessing a maid put the essentials for me in the bathroom, because when I went to brush my teeth yesterday, they were all there.

Brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to the drawer that held my clothes. I rummaged through the few drawers, taking out a green v-neck shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Putting them on, I shoved my black sneakers on my feet.

*BEEP* I glanced at my phone. Seeing a text from the Queen Bitch herself, I groaned. I picked it up reading, _I want breakfast in bed. Get me_ _some. _

Sliding my phone into my back pocket. I trudged into the elevator going to the kitchen, which is one the main floor. This damn mansion is 5 stories high, and about the size of 20 football fields. The top floor was all Annabeth's with the exception og my _so called _bedroom. I only saw half of the floor, since I had to put away her stuff from the day before.

The ding of the elevator brought me out of my thoughts. Walking out, I remembered where the kitchen was from yesterday. After taking a lot of turns, I finally found the kitchen. Pushing the double doors open, the smell of food filled my nostrils.

The kitchen was big, probably the size of 5 regular ones. Stepping up to the chef, I asked if he could make Annabeth breakfast.

"Right this way, monsieur." The guy had an English accent, so I was assuming he was from England.

I followed him to a counter that held a tray filled with some sort of cookies, orange juice, scrambled eggs with toast, utensils and napkins.

"Thank you, chef. Uh, can I have my breakfast now" I asked. He nodded, pointing to another counter filled with food. I walked towards it, taking some toast and orange juice. Finishing in 2 minutes, I grabbed the tray, walking out of the kitchen.

Walking back to the top floor I felt like servant.

_You _are _a servant._

Striding into the elevator, I heard my phone beep, signaling a text from someone. I decided to see who it was later, since my hands were full.

I stepped out of the elevator as soon the doors opened. Trudging to Annabeth's room, I thought of all the ways I could kill her, which immediately brightened up my mood.

My mood turned dark as soon as I saw her.

Annabeth was on her back with her head hanging off of the foot of the bed, her blonde curls just reaching the floor. Her eyes were closed and there were earphones plugged into her ears. She was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a tank top. Her tanned skin was flawless, which glowed when she was in light. The toned legs attached to her body was long and athletic, along with the rest of her body. She had luscious curves in all the right places, which made her 5'8 figure more hot. A hot spoiled bitch.

I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention.

Her startling stormy gray eyes snapped open, glaring at me.

"What the fuck took you so long? And why didn't you answer any of my texts?" Annabeth demanded while sitting up. I brought the tray to her bed, settling it down in front of her.

"One, what are you talking about? It only took me five minutes. Two, I didn't want to reply to any of your texts." I was getting real pissed at her.

"Oh, and why's that?" She asked, standing up.

"Because you're-" I remembered what Kronos said.

_Get close to her, and when you do, that's when you strike_.

I let out a long breath, trying to control my anger. I clenched my teeth "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

She smirked triumphantly. _You really shouldn't get on my nerves. I could kill you in a second, _I thought. I glared intensely at her which wiped the smirk of her face.

Leaving her presence, I stormed back to my room, which was near the elevator. Slamming the door close I plopped down on my bed. I sighed taking my phone out of my back pocket. Looking at the text message I missed, I saw that it was from Ashley.

It said. _Hey Kelp Head! How you doing at the Chase Mansion? Is she really as bitchy as Kronos said she was?_

Then a remembered the conversation we had before I left.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

_I shifted my duffel bag over my shoulders, standing outside of Kronos' office. Knocking on the door I waited for Kronos' permission to get in. His deep voice told me to enter. Stepping in, I saw that Ashley was already seated in one of the chairs. I closed the door behind me, taking a seat beside Ashley.  
_

_"I brought you two here to give you some details of Annabeth Chase. She is a spoiled bratty bitch and is very smart. So don't think that you can fool her that easily." Kronos said looking at us.  
_

_"Okay. So what does she look like?" I asked genuinely curious._

_"Here." He said, sliding a picture across his desk. Reaching forward I picked it up, showing Ashley as well. The girl looked about my age with curly blonde hair and tanned skin. All in all she looked like a California girl. I expected this girl to have blue eyes but instead they were grey.  
_

_"Umm. Okay. So, is that all?" Ashley asked.  
_

_"One more thing. Ashley you will not go to Goode High today, but on Friday. It will look suspicious if you both went together and know each other. You may now leave." Kronos said waving his hand dismissively._

**~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~**_  
_

I laughed at Ashley's message. Picking it up I text back, _Hey Ash! I'm fine. Well, not really. Annabeth isn't as bitchy as Kronos said she was...she's worse. I've been only here for one day and I am already itching to kill her. Can't wait till you come to school on Friday.  
_

Almost immediately she replied back. _Really? Wow. She must be real fucking annoying if she pisses you off that much. Aww. You miss me that much? That's so sweet. *blows a kiss*  
_

Smiling at it, I text back. _You can't even imagine. Missing you? Pfft. As if. I just want somebody else for Annabeth to bother. I'm leaving soon. Bye Ashley! _

Truth was, I wasn't leaving yet. I just need some time with myself before I have to face The Queen Bitch. Shoving my headphones on, and cranking up some Green Day, I let my mind wonder.

Shaking out of my reverie, I noticed the time.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, bolting up into a sitting position. I had 10 minutes to get to the school and into my first class. Jumping out of bed I picked up my backpack and raced out of the room. I headed to the stairs knowing it would be faster. Once I got to the railing I jumped over it, landing on the next flight of stairs. Leaping from stairs to stairs, I rushed out the door.

Spotting Korral, my blue jeep, I jumped into it, shoving the keys into the ignition. She roared to life. Stomping on the gas pedal, she raced out of the driveway.

"Motherfucker!" I realized that Annabeth purposely left me behind. She's making it so hard for me to be nice to her.

* * *

1 minute.

That was all I had until the bell rang, signaling for the class to begin.

I know what you're thinking. Why would I care if I was late? That's because Kronos said I had to keep this _perfect _image so people would never guess that I had killed Annabeth Chase.

Passing by a clock on the wall, it showed that I only had 20 seconds left. I pushed myself faster, my legs a blur. Finally getting to the door, I yanked it open, a hush falling over the students in the class. Just as I got inside the classroom, the bell rang. Just in time.

"Right on time, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Blofis said. I nodded, heading to my seat.

Annabeth was glaring at me, probably mad that I wasn't late and that I didn't get into trouble. I smirked back giving her a look that said _nice-try-blondie._ I sat down beside her waiting till until this dreadful day ends.

* * *

"What the fuck did you do?"

I was in the middle of the hallways walking towards my locker. It was finally the end of the day and I thought it wouldn't be so bad, but I was wrong. Annabeth must have been backwards or something because the next thing I knew, she bumped into me, making her books fall to the floor. And this is why she's shouting at me in the hallways.

"You should watch where you're going" I shot back not bothering to say sorry.

Her face grew even more red with anger. "Me?! _You_ should be watching where you're going. I was just walking mindlessly and you are the one that bumped into me, making me spill all my books on the floor. Oh, you should pick those up by the way."

I took a deep breath. Kronos had said that if you ever get mad, you should let your anger out on the first thing you see. I couldn't do it here with all the people watching.

"Like I'd pick anything up for you. Your such a bitch."

Everyone gasped. I guessed nobody had the guts to stand up to her before.

I saw Luke charging towards me his hands balled up into fists. "What did you say to my girl?"

"She's a bitch. Are you deaf or something?" Luke swung his fist but I saw it coming. Ducking down, his knuckles slammed into the lockers behind me. A nasty cracked echoed through out the hall. Luke fell down in pain, his cries ringing in my ears.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed. She whipped her face towards me, rage clearly on it. "Look what you did! You broke his hand."

I scoffed. "Me? I didn't do anything. I just ducked when he swung his fist at me."

"He wouldn't have swung his fist at you, if you hadn't called me a bitch."

"I wouldn't call you a bitch if you weren't one."

She huffed crouching down next to Luke. I decided to say something else. "You guys are perfect together. The perfect bitchy couple."

After saying that I left them behind going to my car. Halfway through the parking lot I heard people screaming my name. Spinning on my heels I saw Annabeth's friends running towards me. Who's names I remember were: Thalia, Silena, Katie and Juniper.

_Great,_ I thought. They come over here to come and yell at me for what I did to Annabeth and Luke. When they finally reached me I expected to get punched or slapped, but instead I saw them smiling at me.

"Aren't you suppose to be pissed at me?" I asked uncertainly. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Pissed? Why would we be pissed at you if you made us like you a whole lot more" Juniper said.

I looked at them bewildered. "Why would you? I just called your friend and her boyfriend bitches which ended up with one of them with a broken hand."

"That is totally why we like you so much better!" Silena gushed. "I mean, not like like. But like as a friend." All of them nodded in agreement.

I gazed at them still not understanding any of this. From the look of my face, they knew I was still confused.

"It's because of what you did in the school a few minuted ago." Katie said. "We were kind of happy that you called her a bitch. I mean not that we are pretending friends with Annabeth and all, but she has been acting bitchy for a while now. We're just happy that somebody finally had the guts to say it to her."

Silena stepped in. "But yes. We are a little miffed that you called Annabeth a bitch since she's our friend and stuff, but she kind of deserved it. The way she acted towards you in the hall, would have gotten us pissed too. And about Luke. Well, we don't exactly like him."

I frowned. I thought all the girls would like him, especially them since their friend is dating him. "Why don't you guys?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Because he's the reason Annabeth got super bitchy, which we don't really like. Plus, he's a jerk. He doesn't treat girls with respect. Luke's so full of himself. He always think he's more better than everybody else, with being captain of the football team and dating Annabeth." Thalia looked around making sure nobody is listening. "And also, we think he's hiding something.

I raised an eyebrow asking _what_-_kind-of-hiding? _Thalia sighed. "We don't know why but it's just this feeling we all have."

I looked at each one of them. They weren't how I expected them to be. I mean sure, they are rich and popular, but not the type of girls that think there so much better than other people. But also not the kind of girls that try to seduce every walking guy. These girls seem like normal people, just trying to get by everyday life.

"So let me sum it up. We all think that Annabeth is a bitch, but you guys think to a lesser extent." They nodded. "We also all think Luke is also a bitch but this time to the same extent and that he deserved with what happened with his hand."

Juniper grinned. "Pretty much."

I laughed. "I think I finally found some people I can hang around with here."

Kronos never said anything about not having friends here, but he sure wished he had.

* * *

**A/N: Oooohhhhh. Look at that Percabethness...wait, not this kind? Sorry, my bad. But it'll come.**

**YAY. Luke got injured! So very happy.**

**Okay, a word about updating. School is starting this Wednesday, and I can't update as much. But I'll still try and upload chapters once a week.**

**Thanks to STYLEASIAN for pushing me into finishing this chapter. Even when I was sick. (Which wasn't very nice.)**

**Seeya soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Haii. I am so sorry I haven't updated in 5 weeks. This chapter is my late thanksgiving present to you. I would've updated yesterday, but there was a party and... I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my excuses. I hope this chap makes up for those who waited in Azkaban for 5 WEEKS! Lol.  
**

**I think you'll find this chapter very...interesting.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. The almighty Rick Riordan does. All made up characters are my own.**

* * *

Summary

Percy Jackson was born to do one thing and one thing only. Kill.  
He is assigned to assassinate Annabeth Chase, the richest and most spoiled blonde on earth.  
But what happens when they fall in love with each other and their worlds turn upside down?  
Will he still be able to finish his mission, or will he do something entirely different?  
Read on as the two of them face love and the trouble that comes their way.

* * *

_Oct. 18th,_  
_Goode High_

**Annabeth's POV:**

These past few days I've been noticing something's different, ever since the accident with Luke and _him_.

Percy Jackson.

The one that dared call me a bitch (besides the sluts, who doesn't count). And because of him Luke was momentarily out of the football team until his hand heals. Luke would never _ever _forgive him for that and neither would I. **(A/N: Lies! Yeah right Annabeth. You'll forgive him soon enough.) **Because of that I've been making his life miserable.

It seems as if my friends were keeping a secret from me and we never keep secrets from each other. My thoughts faltered.

Well...there is this one secret.

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. Willing them back, I returned to the world. I looked around me, taking in my surroundings. I was at my locker, in Goode High. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I opened my locker. I looked at my schedule hanging from my locker door.

**Period 1: AP Mathematics  
**

**Period 2: Computer**

**Period 3: Drafting and Designing**

**Period 4: Science  
**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: English**

**Period 6: Physics**

**Period 7: Gym  
**

**(A/N: Okay, bear with me guys. I have know idea what the schedule for people in the U.S looks like, so I'm just going to guess.)**

I brightened up, having my first class as math. I _loved _math. It was my favorite subject. Brightening up even more, I remembered why I loved Fridays the most.

SHOPPING!

Every Friday after school, Thalia, Silena, Juniper, Katie and I always have a miniature vacation somewhere around the world for shopping. My mood immediately brightened. I was giddy, excited to go and shop with my BFF's.

Just as I was closing my locker, I noticed that the halls went dead silent. Turning towards the front door, I saw one of the most drop dead gorgeous girls I've ever seen. Even though I knew I was straight, I couldn't help but admire her beauty. (Though I knew I was much more beautiful)

She had naturally straight jet black hair that made her ocean blue eyes stand out. Her skin was flawless, not a zit in sight. She wore a blazing red top tucked into a pair of black jeans. On her feet were blue high tops. She was beautiful without even having to try. I saw glares from Calypso and her crew since the new girl was getting all the attention.

The new girl's eyes scanned the students, stopping at me a little longer than the rest. She then cleared her throat. "Can somebody tell me where the office is?"

Luke's best friend, Brad, sauntered up to her.

"Hey there, hot stuff. I'll tell you the directions to the office, if you give me directions to your place in return." He smirked, winking at her.

Something flashed in her eyes, but it went as quickly as it came. The girl smiled back sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

_Uh, she's going to fall for his tricks, like every other bimbo._

"Sure," she purred. "I'll give you directions to my place, but only if you're smart enough to figure out how stupid and dumb you are. I mean, seriously? What kind of pick-up line was that?" By the time she got to the word but, her voice had changed to an annoyed tone. I stifled my shock and laughter. Huh. Guess she's not like every other bimbo.

Brad's smirk grew even bigger. He stepped so close to her that they were almost nose to nose. "Oh, a feisty one. I like that." From behind him, one of the football members wolf whistled

Before anyone registered what had happened, Brad was curled up on the ground, whimpering in pain. "Bitch! What did you do that for?"

She glared menacingly at him. "What did I do that for? You were an inch away from my face about to kiss me. Of course I'd do something! Why would I want to have your greasy lips on mine?"

The whole hall was dead silent, probably shocked at what she did. Then, when I thought someone was going to burst out laughing, Mr. Blofis came out of the office. He scanned the crowd of people, his eyes landing on Brad and the new girl.

"What happened here?" He asked, looking angry, shocked, and amused,

"Outta nowhere, this girl kicked me in the balls. She's crazy!" While Brad was saying this, the girl's face morphed into even more anger.

"Excuse me! You were the one trying to sexually harass me. I had to do something. Wouldn't you agree sir?" She looked at Mr. Blofis with an innocent look on her face.

Mr. Blofis raised his eyebrows down at Brad, who was still clutching his balls. "You did what, Mr. Thomsan? That is very disrespectful. I'm afraid you'll have to come to the office with me. We'll see what the principal has to say." He turned towards the girl.

"Ah, Ashley Parker. Welcome to Goode High. I'm very sorry that happened to you. Please follow me to the office. Your books and schedule will be there." Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling us to get to class.

Mr. Blofis looked at us students, saying, "Get to class kids." He then helped Brad up, heading to the office. We watched as the girl, Ashley, followed them, the door closing behind her.

The room was full of chatter as they talked about Ashley Parker.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, but she's extremely hot."

"Did you see how she kicked Brad's balls?"

"She probably had plastic surgery. There's no way anyone can be that flawless."

_Whoa. Major dejavu._

I shook my head, heading to class before final bell rang.

* * *

I plopped down in my seat, extremely tired of everyone talking about Ashley. Though first period hadn't begun yet, the whole school was talking about her, and I was getting sick of it.

I heard someone take a seat next to me, and the smell of cologne filled my nostrils. I smiled shaking my head. "Malcolm, why do you wear that cologne e_very single day_."

"You should know, mate. It's my favourite." I turned to Malcolm, a grin spreading across my face. He was 5'11 in height, with a British accent. He had blonde hair like mine that just barely reached his shoulders and eyes that was a lighter grey. He was the 3rd hottest guy in the school. We could've been twins, except that he was a year older and British.

Oh, I forgot to mention. He's also gay. I was the only one that knew. It's not that he was ashamed of being gay. His dad had told him that if he ever told anyone what he was, he would disown him. I had guessed he wasn't straight. It was the way he had looked at guys in grade 7. I confronted him and he confessed. But because it was supposed to be a secret, Malcolm told me I had to tell one of mine. He had kept pressuring me until finally, I had broken down and told him my biggest secret.

Again, my thoughts faltered. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away. Shaking my head, I saw that Malcolm was looking at me worriedly.

"You okay, hun?" He asked, rubbing my back comfortably.

I sighed, nodding my head. "I-I'm fine." He didn't look convinced, but he couldn't say anything else because the bell had rung.

"Good morning class." Ms. Kharinah said, settling down behind her desk. She took glanced at a piece of paper on her desk, a surprised look on her face. "Well, it seems we have a new student in our class. She will be here in a few minutes."

_She? What? No, it can't be_.

Suddenly, the principal came into the room. Mr. D wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He was a horrible principal. At times he's okay, but usually, he's a jerk.

"Hello, class. This is Ashley Parker, a new student in Goode High." At this point, Ashley had entered the room, and everyone gasped, except me. "Treat her with respect. Good day." He glared at all of us, like it was our fault he had to leave his "cavern", which is his office, then left the classroom.

"Welcome to Goode High, Ms. Parker. Please sit beside Ms, Chase, over there. Ms. Kharinah pointed to the seat next to me.

"Fuck!" I hissed quietly, hoping that know one heard me. I looked up to see Ashley smirking at me with an amused smile. My face flushed, but I tried to compose it quickly. I was liking this girl less and less.

Ashley walked towards me and Malcolm, all eyes following her, but she didn't seem to care. She slipped into the seat beside me, setting her backpack down and taking out the stuff needed.

"Now. Today we are going to talk about..." I tried to listen to what the teacher was saying, but everyone was distracting me. The other kids were all staring at Ashley with wide eyes; either drooling or surprised at her beauty. I looked to Malcolm, finding him staring at her as well.

"Malcolm!" I hissed quietly. He looked at me, his eyes focusing again.

"Sorry, Anna. It's just...wow. If I wasn't gay, I'd ask her to marry me."

My scowl deepened. "You don't even know her!" I guess it came out louder than I meant it to be, because Ms. Kharinah stopped what she was talking about and turned to face me.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Ms. Chase?" She tapped her foot like she always did when she got annoyed.

"Yes. Me and Malcolm were discussing the question on the board. But we were still paying attention." I smiled sweetly, and she nodded.

"I see. But next time, please do not talk while I'm talking." I nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." She went back to talking.

"You never get in trouble." Malcolm whispered, a pout on his face. I smiled smugly, redirecting my attention to the board.

* * *

Lunch was always an amusing time for me. Every single lunch hour my friends played truth or dare, though I never joined. It was always fun to watch them do hilarious dares and spill there secrets. Though today, I had a feeling I wasn't going to be amused. Walking into the cafeteria, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned to face Luke, a smile on his face.

"Hey babe." His mouth crashed into mine his hands roaming my body.

I pushed him back feeling uncomfortable. "Luke! We're in the cafeteria! I don't want everybody looking at us."

He sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll see you in gym." Luke then walked to the table where his friends were sitting at. I sighed. Luke was the best boyfriend I ever had, but at times he was really selfish and inappropriate.

I began walking towards my friends. You're probably wondering why I'm not taking a tray and getting food from the front, like a normal person. Like I'm a normal person. I had my own lunch that some person would serve me if I pressed a button on my phone. Sitting down beside Thalia, I noticed she was looking in a certain direction, and so was everyone else. So, like everyone else, I turned my head.

Ashley was walking towards Percy, where he sat alone, a tray in her hand. She whispered something into his ear, and I heard Calypso say from her table, "Pfft. As if Percy would fall for someone like her."

I guess Ashley had said something that annoyed him, because he looked up with a sour expression. "Um, no th-" He cut his sentence short when he saw who was standing behind him.

"Ashley!" He yelled, jumping up from his seat. She gave him this look and put down her tray, before he tackled her into a big bear hug and spun her around. Ashley laughed, letting him spin her until he put her down. "I missed you!" He said something unintelligible, and she smirked.

Together, they looked like a couple. Something inside me stirred, but I pushed it aside. The cafeteria had reduced its noise so that everyone could hear their conversation.

"Aw. Did Kelp Head miss me?" She cooed playfully.

He genuinely smiled, kissing her cheek. Everyone gasped. Including me. That's when they started to notice that people were watching them.

Percy cleared his throat, an annoyed look on his face. "Uh, can we help you with something?" He asked, a hint of harshness in his tone. We all looked away, returning to our regular lunch hour, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, that was...interesting." Thalia said from beside me. Again, something stirred inside of me, and again, I pushed it aside, thinking it was because I hadn't eaten yet. I pressed a button on my phone, and a minute later, a guy came from the kitchen cafeteria and stood beside my table.

"I'd like some salad and a glass of water. Do you guys want anything?" I turned to look at my friends, and Thalia jumped in. "I'd like some fries and pop. Thank you very much." I looked at her weirdly, then focused my direction on Juniper and Katie. They shook their heads, no. "That's all." I waved my hand, gesturing for him to go away. He nodded, heading back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came back, salad, fries, pop and a glass of water in a tray. He set them down, hurrying back to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. _Weirdo._

I hated to admit, but I kept stealing glances at Ashley and Percy. One time, they were laughing. Another, their heads were down and it looked like they were talking about something important. It bugged me that I didn't know what they were talking about. I didn't know why, but it did.

"Annabeth!" Katie's voice jarred me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, looking at them. They all had knowing smiles on their faces. "What?"

"Well. we called your name about seven times and you still were staring into space. What were you thinking about?" Selina had a little smirk on her face as she said the last part.

I made up a lie that I knew they would buy and that would end this discussion. "I was thinking about Luke and how sweet he is." That wiped their smiles off their faces. It also annoyed me that they didn't like to talk about look. He was the best. How can they not see that? I saw that Thalia was looking at me like she knew I was lying._Fuck!_

The lunch bell rang (thankfully) and I bolted up, my lunch forgotten. "Well, let's get to class ladies."

* * *

Finally. It was gym. One of my favourite classes. I know what you're thinking. A rich and spoiled brat liking gym and being all sweaty? I may be a rich and spoiled bitch, but I like to be healthy. I don't approve of taking pills and getting surgery to take away your fat.

I walked out the girls changing rooms wearing my expensive gym shirt ans shorts, along with my Fila running shoes. My hair was up in a messy bun, but I knew I still looked gorgeous. I walked towards the bleachers, my attention directed towards the board.

_YES!_

Today, we were going to play dodgeball, which I really liked. The rest of the class filed in, which included Thalia, Katie, Silena, Juniper, Luke, the 3 bitches, _him _and Ashley.

A middle aged guy wheeled towards the center of the gym. He was on a motorized wheel chair and was wearing a frayed tweed jacket. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard. The man looked uncool and boring, like his sweater.

"Hello class." His voice was deep and firm. "Unfortunately, your gym teacher, Mr. Heatherton, had a terrible accident. He got into a car crash and is now in a coma and a full body cast." By this point, almost everyone gasped. "I will be your gym teacher until further notice. My name is Chiron Brunner, but you can just call me Mr. Brunner. Today, we are going to be playing dodgeball." I cheered, along with everyone else.

"I will now give team captains." He pointed to Luke and _Percy. "_You two. Go to separate sides of the gym and pick your teams. The person in the blue picks first." Percy was in the blue, so he got to choose first.

"Ashley." He called, a hint of a smile on his face. She jogged towards him, grinning.

"Annabeth." Luke called. His left hand was broken, but he was still able to play with his right. I smiled brightly, walking in his direction. He wrapped his arm around my waist as soon as I got to his side.

After the two boys had picked Luke's friends, the 3 bitches, some other jocks, and I were on his side, and Ashley, Thalia, Silena, Juniper, Katie, and the rest of them were on Percy's side.

_H__e is so going to lose._

Mr. Brunner threw the dodge balls at either side of the gym. "Okay. Your gym teacher may not have let you do head shots, but I'm not like your teacher. So yes, head shots are allowed." We all cheered, and someone said, "You're awesome Mr. Brunner!"

Mr. Brunner had a smile on his face. "We're playing for elimination! Begin!"

After that, all hell broke lose.

Balls were flying everywhere.

Shouts echoed of the gym wall.

After about 5 minutes, most of Percy's team was gone. Only he, Ashley and Thalia was on the court. Our team had Luke, me and 7 other people left.

Luke laughed. "You are so gonna lose, Jackson."

A smirk grew on Percy's face. "Let's see, Castellan."

Luke picked up a ball and threw it straight at Percy. It looked like he was about to get hit, but then he ducked at the last minute. While Luke was throwing the ball, I had picked up another one, aiming it at Ashley. I guess she saw me, because she had a ball in her hand and was aiming at me. We threw ours at the same time. I was to busy watching the balls fly to notice that Percy had thrown a ball at me. The ball bounced off my leg.

"Out!" Mr. Brunner yelled.

_Fuck! _

I stomped towards the bleachers where everyone else was sitting. Sitting down rather angrily, I watched the dodge ball game.

Thalia had hit Brad head on; literally. Their team cheered. I saw Thalia and Ashley high-five each other. I frowned. _Were they friends already? _Luke threw a ball straight at Thalia, hitting her in the stomach. From the looks of it, Luke had thrown it really hard, considering how Thalia was coughing and clutching her stomach. Luke and them laughed. My frown turned into a scowl. _Why would he laugh? I need to talk to him later. _Mr. Brunner called out, but I could hear a bit of anger in his voice.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Percy's face darkened. He leaned towards Ashley and whispered something to her. She nodded her head. In 10 seconds, Ashley had taken the rest of Luke's friends out. My mouth stood wide open. _How did she do that? _Luke's face was shocked to, but his shocked expression turned into a sneer.

"You'll never get me out Jackson. And neither will that _friend _of yours." He said friend like he didn't mean it.

All three of them picked up a ball at the same time. Ashley and Percy ran in opposite directions, then turned towards each other.

_What are they doing?  
_  
Luke threw the ball before either of them reached each other. Percy dodged the ball doing a back flip, turning to the side in midair, landing with his back faced to Luke. He turned quickly, throwing the ball. While Percy did his flip, Ashley had slid underneath him, the ball gliding over her head. She threw the ball the exact same time as Percy did. The balls flew aligned with each other towards Luke. One hit him square in the face, while the other hit his crotch. The gym went into dead silence, shocked at what Percy and Ashley had done. Luke was clutching his face and crotch, groaning on the ground.

Suddenly, the whole gym burst into shouts and yells. Everyone ran to Ashley and Percy, either giving them high fives or complimenting them. I rushed to Luke, checking to see if he was okay. I touched his face, but he slapped my hand away.

"I'm fine! You're embarrassing me! I don't need your help! You're so annoying at times." He hissed, glaring at me. I backed away, with a look of hurt and shock on my face.

My shock turned to anger. "Excuse me? I was just trying to help you. Why are you acting so rude? You know what? I'm sick and tired of you acting this way. Don't talk to me until you get your thoughts straight." I turned my back to him, walking towards Thalia.

When she saw my face, her expression turned into concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine. Just a little fight with Luke." Then my expression turned into concern. "How about you?"

Thalia smiled. "I'm fine." She scowled for a second, then muttered something incomprehensible. Before I could ask what she said, Mr. Brunner blew his whistle, which I didn't know he had on.

"While Mr. Castellan rests, we'll be playing elimination. And please refrain from hurting each other." He pointedly looked at Percy and Ashley, but everyone could see the amused smile on his face.

For the rest of the class, we played elimination. No one got hurt, except when Ashley had thrown the ball at Drew and she tried to catch it, but it broke her nail instead. Drew had shrieked that her manicure wasn't perfect anymore and threatened to sue her. Mr. Brunner had stopped Drew from hitting Ashley, but the look on Ashley's face made me know that she could've handled it.

After gym was over, me and Thals headed to my locker. Once I got my locker open, she looked behind my shoulder and smiled. I turned from her to find myself facing the one and only, Percy Jackson. He had a hint of a smile on his face, but other than that, he looked emotionless. Beside him was Ashley Parker.

Ashley cleared her throat. "Hi. I never actually got to introduce myself properly. I'm Ashley Parker." She stuck her hand out, and I shook it firmly. I let go, letting Thalia shake her hand.

"Oh my God! How did you guys do that thing in dodgeball? That was so awesome! Especially when you hit Luke in the balls." I glared at her, and she just shrugged her shoulders. I sighed, letting it go. After the way he acted today, he deserved it.

"Thanks." This time, Percy spoke up. I looked at him, and as if he sensed it, he turned to look at me. His eyes were mesmerizing , and I couldn't make myself turn away. He finally took his eyes from mine. I blinked, but the image of his eyes were printed on my eyelids. It looked as if he were hiding emotions in them. I shook my head, knowing it was just my imagination.

"Hey Percy. Can I talk to you?" Thalia nodded towards the bleachers. He nodded, walking towards it with Thalia by his side.

I looked to Ashley to find her staring at Percy fondly. I cleared my throat. "So, are you and Percy close?"

She redirected her attention to me. "I've known him ever since he was born. So yes, we are extremely close." I nodded, feeling something stir inside of me. "How did you guys become friends?"

Ashley smiled. "We grew up together, since our dad's were close." She said our a bit differently than the rest, and I had a feeling that there was something behind that sentence.

I heard four footsteps coming from behind me, and I knew that Thalia and Percy had just come back from their talk.

"Annabeth, I'll just go to my locker and grab my things. See you in 10. I'll be waiting with Jun, Katie and Silen outside at our usual spot." Thalia smiled at Percy and Ashley, then headed towards her locker, which was on the other side of the school.

I looked to my left to find Ashley still standing beside Percy. I frowned. "Aren't you going to your locker?"

She smiled, pointing to the one next two lockers down from Percy. "I am at my locker."

My eyebrows shot up. "That's... a coincidence."

She chuckled. "Yes, it is."

I shook my head, turning to my locker, and one thing that popped out was me and Luke's picture together. His arm was around my shoulder, and he had a grin on his face. My arm was wrapped around his waist, and I was smiling happily. I sighed, remembering our fight. Then something popped into my head. It was Percy's eyes. I glanced at Percy to find him talking with Ashley.

I shook my head, looking away. I didn't like seeing them together, and I didn't know why. Roughly grabbing my books and purse, I shut my locker door, walking towards the exit.

I hoped that our shopping trip would help clear my mind, but I had a feeling nothing would.

* * *

**A/N: YAY FOR LUKE'S INJURY! Well, if you call it an injury. I made this chapter longer because it took me a long time to update. You like how Percy and Ashley did that awesome teamwork in gym? I did! It was so cool.**

**Anyways...Do you guys know a free app for fanfiction? Where you can update your own stories? If there is, it would really help me in updating faster. Thanks!**

**Once again, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. **

**Seeya soon! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ummmm...Hai? Ok, I'm...REALLY, REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in, like, 2-3 months or so? I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my excuses, so I'm not going to say them. **

**This is my Christmas gift to you guys out there that love and read this story. Without you guys, I wouldn't keep updating. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. The almighty Rick Riordan does. All made up characters are my own.**

* * *

Summary

Percy Jackson was born to do one thing and one thing only. Kill.  
He is assigned to assassinate Annabeth Chase, the richest and most spoiled blonde on earth.  
But what happens when they fall in love with each other and their worlds turn upside down?  
Will he still be able to finish his mission, or will he do something entirely different?  
Read on as the two of them face love and the trouble that comes their way.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Paradise. That's the only word I could describe when Annabeth left for her "Girls shopping trip". She was coming back today and I was making the most of it. I was going to hang out with Ash and the others at the shooting arena, then going to the movies. Since Ashley had come to school on Friday, I've felt less annoyed.

But something was bothering me. I kept thinking of Annabeth. And when I was thinking of her, the image of when me and her were staring at each other came to my mind. I saw something in her grey eyes and it bothered me to no end that I didn't know what it meant. I don't know why, but it did.

I cleared my head of thoughts of Annabeth. I didn't want her on my mind. I shook my head, realizing I was about to doze off. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and read 7:13. I had to meet up with them at 7:30, so I knew I wouldn't be late. Well, not that late.

I jumped up from the bed (I didn't think of it as my bed since it belonged in the Chase Mansion) and took a quick shower. Towel wrapped around my waist, **(A/N: EEEEK! I'd love to see this in person. Though Annabeth would kill me...) **I picked a random shirt and shorts from the closet. Once I was ready, I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed out.

* * *

"Prissy's here." I heard Clarisse's booming voice as soon I saw their figures. I took a parking space from a biker that was about to park, a hint of a smirk on my face as he made his way towards me. I jumped out of Korral, taking her keys out and just stood there, watching as the angry biker approached me.

"Hey!" He barked. "That's my parking space." The dude was at least a foot taller than me, and had huge muscles. He had a dark complexion and dread locks.

I looked up at him with a blank expression. "Does it have your name on it? No, I didn't think so." I started to walk past him, put he blocked my way. He glared at me, but I wasn't affected by it.

"Just get your fucking car out of my space." He growled.

"I don't think so." I walked past him, and this time, he let me. I knew he was going to hit me, so when I felt movement from behind me, I ducked. I quickly got up, starting to walk again.

"What the..." He whispered in disbelief.

Feeling his heavy footsteps from behind me, I waited until the time was right and stepped to the side, sticking my foot out. He tried to stop his momentum, but couldn't. The biker fell face first, making a heavy thud against the ground. I turned to face him, getting annoyed. He groaned, pushing himself off of the ground.

"Get over the fact that I took your fucking parking space and find another one." I said to him, walking towards my friends.

"Percy!" Ashley scolded as soon as I got to them. "You shouldn't have done that." At the same time, Travis and Connor said, "That was awesome!" Ashley glared at them, and their eyes grew. "Uh, I mean...Yeah Percy! You shouldn't have done that!"

The corner of my lips tugged up a bit. "The fucker was whining about how I took his parking space. It was annoying. Plus, he threw a punch at me and tried to tackle me. He sorta deserved it."

Ashley was going to say something, but Clarisse beat her to it. "Prissy here took some wimps parking spot. He punched, missed and fell to the floor. Prissy didn't do anything bad. Happy? Now let's get in the arena and shoot some fucking dummies."

We all rolled our eyes at her, heading into the arena.

* * *

_BANG!_

That was all I heard as we were shooting our guns. We were in the outdoors part of the arena, which meant you could shoot anywhere, except at the people. They had bullet proof walls surrounding the arena, so that no innocent people would get shot. This whole thing belonged to Kronos.

I had a sniper in my hand, using the scope. I was aiming at the base of a tree trunk, planning to tip it over. Pulling the safety, I fired a round of shots at the trunk. I stopped to see what I've done. The tree was cautiously teetering on the part of the trunk that was still attached to it. Before I could shoot at it again, someone had fired. The bullet smashed into the rest of the trunk, making the tree tip over and crash to the ground with a loud thud.

I looked over to see who shot it, and found Ashley lowering her contender, a smirk on her face. She faced me, smiled, then walked over to the different range of guns on a table. I smiled.

Ashley always had me smiling. Just seeing her brightened up my day.

Dropping the sniper, I picked up a Glock G17. Shooting accurately, I got all the targets that was set up in the bull's eye. I placed the Glock on the table, leaning against a wall to watch how my friends were doing.

Clarisse was shooting at a dummy with a Colt 45. She was pretty close to shooting the bull's eye, only about a few inches away. Zoe's shooting rank was a bit higher than Clarisse's, occasionally hitting the bull's eye. Nico was doing great, hitting the bull's eye almost every time on his target. Bianca was almost as good as Ashley and I. Connor and Travis are great at shooting, but now they were just fooling around; putting glue on the handles of guns and scaring people to make them miss their target. Beckendorf was an awesome shooter, almost never missing the bull's eye. He was holding a new kind of gun. He had probably made it, by the looks of it. Chris was good, but he preferred throwing knives. Grover could hit the targets, but never the bulls eye. He's more of a close range fighter.

I looked to where Tyson was. He was on the floor, parts of a gun in his hands. Tyson was a builder. One of the best builders I know. Which is saying something, cause I know a lot of people. Seeing Tyson working still made me awed. He could take apart a gun in 10 seconds, then rebuild it just as fast.

Tyson was a fighter. I've known that ever since I'd first met him.

_~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

_The moon was illuminating the dark sidewalk. I had gone for a walk, with Kronos' permission. Ashley and I had gotten into a silly argument about who was the best, and it turned into full-blown yelling. I asked Kronos if I could let some steam out, and he had looked at me for a split second then nodded his head, diverting his attention to the papers on his desk._

_I was walking mindlessly, not really caring where I was going, when I heard a shout from my left. I whirled around in a fighting stance. My hands automatically went to my belt, where I kept my daggers, Rip and Tide. I heard shouting again, and I knew someone was hurt. I silently ran towards the voice when I got to an alleyway. There were 3 men, standing over what looked like a boy about 10.__ The boy was holding a knife in his hand, while clutching his stomach. From what I could tell, the injury looked _bad.

_He slashed the knife at one of the man's foot, making a good size cut. The man cursed, glaring at the young boy. He punched at him, but the boy dodged, making the man's hand collide with the wall behind him. The man cursed again, clutching his hand. He motioned the other two towards the boy, and they started to advance. _

_I knew I had to stop them. I didn't know why, but I did. I picked up two rocks from the ground and threw, slipping behind a tree. From what I heard, they had fallen to the ground. Climbing the tree, I made sure I didn't make any noises. _

_"Who's there?" The man standing yelled, looking from side to side, trying to figure out who threw the rocks. _

_I jumped from the tree then, landing in front of the man, almost knocking him back with surprise. From the tree, I couldn't see his appearance clearly. Now, I wished I hadn't seen his face. His nose was bashed in, like someone had made his nose into clay, mashed into this and that, and; voilà!, like he was thinking of making a huge pile of crap and putting a hole in the middle of it. He had small pudgy eyes and huge muscles, like he had worked all his life just to get them. His teeth were the most disgusting things I have ever seen. They were yellow, brown, black, and even in some spots, green. Even when he didn't talk, I could still smell his awful breath._

_Toothy-it just seemed like an appropriate name to me-got over his shock, snarling at me. I tried breathing through my mouth. That was a mistake. _

_Have people ever told you that if you breathe through your mouth, you can actually taste the smell if it's really strong? Yeah, well, it's true. As soon as I inhaled, I was gagging, trying to take that horrible taste out of my mouth. Toothy smiled, like he was enjoying seeing me suffer his breath. As soon as I saw that smile, I stopped gagging. I didn't want him to enjoy anything, much less my suffering. _

_"What're ya doin here, mate? This__ is a private matter." He had an Australian accent from what I could tell._

_"What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here? Hurting people like that?" I pointed to the boy on the floor, who was still clutching his stomach._

_"That's none of your business, boy. And what you doin out here? Don't ya know that you should never walk alone at night." He moved forward and inch, his hand reaching towards his pocket where he probably had a weapon. _

_Before he could react, my hand had grabbed the pocket of his jeans. I pulled, yanking part of the fabric with me. In my hand was a desert eagle. I toyed with the gun while he gaped at me, probably wondering how a 14-year-old boy could tear his pants. _

_I walked around him slowly, lightly brushing the gun against his neck. "Oh, you don't need to worry about me. You should worry about yourself." I shot at the ground right by his foot, making him yelp in fear and surprise._

_I watched Toothy's face, his eyes staring at me in wonder. "H-how?"_

_"That's none of your business, boy." I spoke like he did, in an Australian accent. Kronos had us learn _everything. _And I mean everything._

_That snapped him out of his shock. "Give me my gun," His goons started getting up, making Toothy smirk. " Or you'll regret it."_

_I backed away with my hands up, acting like I was scared as the goons started approaching me. "I-I'm sorry." I started lowering to the ground, turning my back to them. "I'll just-" I didn't finish the sentence. _

_I pushed my legs up into the air, my hands balancing me, connecting it with the jaws of the goons. Flipping over, I looked as the goons stumbled backwards and crashed to the ground, groaning. Toothy charged at me, a blade in his hand. I stood still, waiting for the right time. As soon as he came within 2 meters from me, I slid down onto my back, going through his legs. As I passed, I pushed my hands out, making him trip over them. _

_I got up turning around to face Toothy. He was picking himself up, cursing. Once he finally got up, he threw the dagger, aiming at my head. His aim was so poor it almost hit one of his goons instead. _

_I laughed. "Don't you know how to do _anything?_" His face turned purple with rage. With an angry roar, he ran towards me, his anger overtaking his senses. What he didn't know was that I had Rip in my hand. I sidestepped and stuck Rip out, cutting Toothy's shirt and skin._

_"Fuck!" I saw a long red gash on the side of his stomach. He clutched the gash, staring at me in fear. I slashed at him, far enough that I wouldn't actually hit him, but close enough that he could feel the friction I made by slashing the knife. He jumped back with a fearful yelp, tripping over his own feet and landing right on top of his goons, probably knocking the wind out of them._

_I walked towards the boy, putting Rip back into my pocket. He looked up at me with eyes full of fear, probably thinking I was going to hurt him. I knelt a few feet away from him, keeping my distance so that he wouldn't think I'd hurt him._

_"Hey." I said. "You're hurt. Can I see it?" I reached my hand out slowly, so that I didn't startle him. _

_"Yes." The boy's voice was rough and cracked, like he hasn't had a drink in a long time. His eyes looked at me carefully, trying to figure out what I was planning._

_I carefully touched the wound. The blood was sticky, so it meant that he had just gotten it. From what I could tell, it was big and deep._

_"You okay?" He nodded his head, then winced. His hand rubbed the back of his neck, probably rubbing a bruise. It was obvious that he wasn't okay. I couldn't leave him out here alone. Especially if he was this hurt._

_Suddenly, an idea popped into my head._

_I stood up, sticking my hand out. "You're hurt. Bad. How about you come with me somewhere you can heal?" _

_I noticed that his eyes were full of fear. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. Promise." His eyes looked at me skeptically, but he reached his hand out anyways. He had a firm grip, which surprised me. I knew the boss would accept him. I lifted him up, giving him a grin._

_"Let's get you outta here."_

_~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

I walked over to Tyson, crouching next to him.

"Hey big guy." I called him big guy because he was, well, big. Not fat. Big. Tyson was really strong and a couple of inches taller than me.

"Brother! Look what I made!" Now I bet you're wondering why he calls me brother. That's because he always thought of my mom as his mom. And since Sally was my mom, he called me brother.

He was holding a very complicated looking gun, with a lot of buttons and triggers. "You should keep that. It could be useful in a fight."

"Look at what it can do." He aimed it at a tree and pushed a button. An electrical net came shooting out, wrapping around the tree. The tree exploded into a burst of flame, the smell of burnt wood drifting towards us. I looked at him proudly "Awesome job Tyson."

He smiled up at me, his face full of happiness. He got back to work, tinkering with metal bits. I stood up, walking back over to Ashley. She was shooting at random things; a tree branch, birds flying. I silently walked up behind her, poking her sides. She yelped and turned around, her gun aiming at my head. I smirked at her, putting my hands up. She dropped her gun, glaring at me.

"Percy! Why did you do that? I could have shot you in the head!" I laughed.

"You wouldn't have shot me in the head. My beauty would've distracted you right away." I gave her a smirk.

She scoffed. "Whatever, Kelp Head."

I smiled, kissing her cheek. "You know you love me."

"HEY!" We spun around, looking at Clarisse. "Let's go to the movies. I'm tired of this fucking shit."

"Whatever the fuck you want!" I yelled back. I turned to Ashley.

"Let's go." Together, we walked to our cars.

Looking at Ashley, I smiled inwardly. Not even Annabeth could ruin this day.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Percy's fighting skills are SO awesome! You definitely do NOT want to get on his bad side. **

**A word about updating  
Since it's winter break for me, I might be able to update sooner. But don't expect it. I'm not really an organized person, so I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter is going to be updated. So please, forgive me if it takes 2 months for me to update. **

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

_**Merry Christmas!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**/N: Hai. Back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. The almighty Rick Riordan does. All made up characters are my own.**

* * *

Summary

Percy Jackson was born to do one thing and one thing only. Kill.  
He is assigned to assassinate Annabeth Chase, the richest and most spoiled blonde on earth.  
But what happens when they fall in love with each other and their worlds turn upside down?  
Will he still be able to finish his mission, or will he do something entirely different?  
Read on as the two of them face love and the trouble that comes their way.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

_Where the fuck is Jackson?_

I've paced my whole floor, trying to contact him. He was supposed to be here an _hour _ago, putting away all the clothes I had bought on my shopping trip with the girls. I huffed angrily, typing furiously on my phone.

_Jackson! Where the fck r u?_

And of course, no reply. I was about to send him another text when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I saw Percy, his facial expression happy. So of course, I was going to ruin it.

"JACKSON!" I yelled. He turned his head to me, his eyes annoyed.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped.

I scoffed. "You were suppose to be here an hour ago putting away these," I gestured to the huge pile of bags on the floor. "And do whatever I tell you to."

His eyes flashed, but it went back to annoyance. "Fine." He picked up the bag closest to him, which happened to be the one labeled Victoria Secret.

"No!" I screeched, snatching the bag from his hand and clutching it to my chest.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is there something in that bag I'm not allowed to see?"

I was blushing furiously. "N-None of your business." I snapped, trying to take away the blush that was spreading throughout my face.

He shook his head, picking up a different one. As soon as he turned a corner, I let out a breath. I walked towards the lingerie room, putting my stuff away. As soon as the last thing was put away, I heard a knock on the door. Walking towards it, I opened the door. I was about to ask what the person wanted when I realized who it was.

"Percy, what are you-"

"Here." He shoved the bag he was holding in front of me, a hint of blush on his face.

"Why are you giving the bag to me? You're suppose to put it away."

He didn't say anything, just kept his hand out.

"Jackson, what-" That's when I noticed what was in the bag.

My face was hot. Inside were lingerie that I had gotten from a different store, which I forgot I bought.

"Um...h-how..." I couldn't even form a sentence.

"I don't know. Just...take them." His cheeks were turning red. I took the bag from him, closing the door quickly. Sliding down to the floor, I let out a long breath.

_Well, that was fucking embarrassing._

I sighed, getting up. Quickly putting my lingerie away, I went out of the room, heading to my bedroom. As I got inside, I noticed the picture of me and Luke on my drawer. Picking it up, I looked at the way we were looking at each other lovingly. Why couldn't we do that now? I sighed. If only-

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" I turned around quickly, my heart thumping. Percy was standing there, his face expressionless.

"What the fuck, Jackson? Don't you know how to knock?" I said.

"Sorry. Did you want me to throw that picture of that dick out, too?" His voice was devoid of emotion.

I was shocked. Then, my shock turned into anger. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He then had a cruel smile on his features. "Or would you like me to repeat it again?"

"What do you have against Luke?" I asked, suddenly curious. What _did_ he have against Luke?

"What do I have against him? First off, he's a complete douche bag, treating basically everyone like scum. He hurt Thalia for gods sakes, then smiled afterwards. He acts as if he's all that, which he's not. And lastly? He flirts with every girl in the school, when he already has a girlfriend. And you're to dumb to see it." He pointedly looked at me, anger in his eyes.

My anger returned. "He does not treat everyone like scum. And he accidentally hit Thalia.." I faltered, remembering him smiling as Thalia clutched her stomach in pain. But I shook that thought away, thinking that I couldn't see his face properly. "Being the captain of the football team and one of the hottest and most popular guys in the school does make you all that."

"Flirts with every girl in the school? You're just making that up because you're _jealous _of him being the most popular guy in Goode High!" I was yelling now, not believing any word he said. "Do you not have any fucking manners? Where do you go with talking about someone like that? Someone that you don't even know! Are your parents so dumb that the've taught you _nothing?_"

Percy's face then turned cold, every feature stiff. He clenched and unclenched his hands, as if straining himself not to punch something. His eyes were like waves crashing dangerously against the shore, about to destroy everything in its path. They were a dark blue/green colour; the sea when turbulent . Right then, I knew I had crossed the line. "What did you say?" His voice was quiet, like an eerie calm before the storm.

"I-" He cut me off with a growl.

"Don't." He turned around, walking to my door. As he was about to close it, he turned back to me, his eyes practically glowing with anger. "Never. Talk about my parents like that. Ever." Percy slammed the door, the picture of me and Luke crashing to the floor from the force of the slammed door.

Shakily sliding down to the floor, I felt horrible, knowing that I had done something that cannot be undone. It was the first time I felt shame. Even from my room, which was on the other side of the floor from Percy's, I could hear the sound of his fists smashing against the wall of his room. I then knew that Percy was not to be messed with.

Right then and there, I was determined to apologize to him and make him forgive me. Even if it took me all my life.

* * *

**A/N: OMG. I agree with Annabeth. Percy is NOT to be messed with. Unless you're brave enough...Or stupid enough.**

***Coughcough*Luke*Coughcough***

**Oooooohhhh. Annabeth is feeling shameful for the first time in, forever. Because of Percy. He really can change lives...I feel sorry for Annabeth though. She was there when she saw Percy's furious side.**

**Sorry if this was a bit short for you guys. But look on the bright side! I updated!**

**Please feel free to give ideas for the next chapter(s). You'll never know when I'm going to use them!**

**Happy New Years to everyone!**

**Oh, and I also changed my username to: PercabethJacksonLovere101**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hai. I guess you're tired of hearing my apologies and excuses, aren't you? Well, sadly, I still have them. But still, I am oh so very sorry for not updating in...I don't even know. That's how much of a bad author I am. Anyways. hope this chapter will sort of make up for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO. The almighty Rick Riordan does. All made up characters are my own.**

* * *

Summary

Percy Jackson was born to do one thing and one thing only. Kill.  
He is assigned to assassinate Annabeth Chase, the richest and most spoiled blonde on earth.  
But what happens when they fall in love with each other and their worlds turn upside down?  
Will he still be able to finish his mission, or will he do something entirely different?  
Read on as the two of them face love and the trouble that comes their way.

* * *

**Percy's POV: **

I was furious.

Who could blame me? That bitch insulted my parents. Laying here, in the dark, I could see where my fists had hit the wall. Which was everywhere. Debris was strewn across the floor, covering almost everything. I hadn't bothered to clean it up.

My fists were throbbing. After I ruined the room, the first thing I noticed how much my knuckles ached. I had looked down to find that they were covered in blood and torn skin. They were know rapped in bandages, though I could still see red through them. I wanted to kill her-

_Kill_

I could kill her _now. _No one would stop me. If the other servants got in the way, I'd kill them too. A smirk came to my face at the thought of killing her. Getting up, I strapped Riptide-Rip and Tide-to my shorts, heading to Annabeth's room.

_Thump_

As soon as I walked out of the room, my hand hit a vase-making me wince(I hit it very hard, mind you)-that was coincidently right beside the room, tipping it over. Using my fast reflexes, I caught the vase with my left hand, putting it back on the table. Now, normally I'm an expert at sneaking. But this house was full of useless junk that was practically covering the entire house. I kept still, listening for any signs that other people were awake. Pleased with the silence, I walked towards her room.

Finally stopping outside Annabeth's room, I slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind me. Walking closer to her bed, I looked at her sleeping figure. From the moonlight shining through her window, I could see that her eyebrows were scrunched together, like she was worried and upset. I kept walking until I was within arms reach. Taking out Tide, I raised it. I paused, looking down at her. Then at Tide. I dropped my arm to my side, looking at her again. I couldn't do it. I don't know why, but I couldn't. Sighing, I strapped Tide back to my shorts, quietly going outside her room and walking back to mine.

_Probably because Kronos would kill me if he found out that I had disobeyed his orders. Yeah, that's it. 'Cause Kronos would Kill me._

_That's not the reason. You just don't want to kill Annabeth._

_What? Of course I want to kill her. She's such an annoyance._

_You're just saying that. You don't want to kill Annabeth. You'd never do that to her._

_It sounds like you're saying-_

_You LOVE her. I know it._

_What?! I do NOT love her. How could I?_

_Because of her luscious golden locks and her beautiful stormy grey. I bet you want to kiss her soft, pink lips and-_

"Shut up." I growled out loud, tired of hearing the voice inside of my head. Stepping inside my room, I shut my door, plunking down on the bed. Unstrapping Riptide from my shorts, I let out a yawn. I hadn't noticed I was tired, my thoughts getting in the way of my sleepiness. Laying down, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

It felt like a second later I woke up, but I knew that wasn't the case. Light streamed from the bedroom window, showing the full damage of what I had done yesterday. Let's just say that it looked like a tornado flew around my room. I walked to the washroom, careful to not step on the ruined plaster. Doing my daily routine, I picked out random clothing and put them on, shoving my shoes onto my feet. I put on a dark blue beanie, since my hair was still dripping wet.

As soon as I opened my door, I saw Annabeth's hand raised in a knock. Her mouth was open in shock, her eyes wide. She hastily put her arm back to her side, blushing. My face turned stoic, my eyes becoming emotionless once again. She didn't notice, just kept blushing. Annabeth looked up at me, about to say something when I brushed past her, heading towards the stairs. After a few seconds of silence, I heard her call out my name. I stopped in my tracks, not turning around to face her.

"Percy?" Her voice was tentative, almost nervous. I turned around, staring blankly at her.

"Yes?" Void of emotion. That's what my voice sounded like.

"Uh...It's just that I wanted to apolo-"

I cut her off. I didn't want to hear an apology from her. It wasn't like I was going to accept it anyways. "If there's nothing you want me to do, can I go?"

She was caught of guard. "Oh. Uh, I guess."

I turned back towards the stairs, leaving a very flustered Annabeth behind me.

* * *

This continued throughout the rest of the day. Every time I was alone, Annabeth would come up to me and try and to strike up a conversation. And every time she'd strike up a conversation, I'd barely say anything. She was so infuriating. Why wouldn't she just leave me alone?

I was thinking this while walking to my locker after last period when I saw Ashley and Annabeth talking. I stopped in my tracks. Ashley knew what Annabeth said to me yesterday, and her reaction wasn't good. Her face was eerily calm, but I could see the mask behind her blue eyes. She was really angry. Not as bad as me, but almost. Sally was her mother figure. She never met her real parents, and since Sally and her were really close, she thought of her as her own mother.

As soon as I finished that thought, Ashley's ocean blue eyes turned to look at my sea green ones. I made a gesture for her to come over, and she nodded ever so slightly. She said a few words to Annabeth and began to walk towards me.

"What were you talking about with her?" I questioned once she was in front of me.

"Nothing particular. Just that she should think before talking." She said innocently.

I glared. "Ashley. You shouldn't of told her off. Now she's just going to try even harder to talk to me. Which pisses the shit out of me even more."

She rose an eyebrow. "What? Did you think I was going to tell her off because of what she said? We're partners in drama class and she said a couple of lines with the wrong emotion. I was just telling her to think about what she's about to say first, so she can say it correctly. She seemed off."

"Did you really?"

She gave me this look. "I wouldn't do that. I know you enough to predict your reaction. And my guess was correct. Your voice became cold, your eyes narrowed. You'd probably blow up the school because of your anger." I sighed. She was right. If I had found out that she talked to Annabeth, this school would've probably been ruined.

"Let's go somewhere." Meaning, I needed to get my mind off things. She nodded in understanding, heading back towards our lockers. Unfortunately, Annabeth was still there. She was talking to Silena, who was talking animatedly. Though Annabeth was nodding, she looked unfocused, her eyes seeming far away. As we approached my locker, Annabeth turned her head towards us. Her eyes widened as she saw me, then blushed, her head tilting downwards in what looked like embarrassment. Why she was embarrassed, I had no clue.

I opened my locker, acting like she wasn't even there. Grabbing random books and shoving them into my backpack, I shut the locker, turning around to see Luke talking to Ashley. They were at the other end of the hall, but I could see them clearly. Ashley had her back against the wall, a bored and annoyed expression on her face. Luke was leaning his used-to-be broken arm against the wall behind her, his body dangerously close to hers. I walked closer until I was within hearing distance.

"...ditch that friend of yours?" From what Luke said, I knew he wanted Ashley. Which made me furious. He already had a girl. I absolutely hate cheaters. Especially cheaters with the name Luke Castellan. Though I wanted to barge in and beat the crap out of Luke, I knew Ashley could handle it. I leaned against a nearby wall and watched them converse.

"Excuse me, but don't you already have a girlfriend?" She pointedly looked at Annabeth. Luke looked behind him and saw me looking at them. A smirk came onto his face. He wanted to see my reaction when he got Ashley to go out with him. I smirked right back. I knew Ashley was never, in a million years, going to go out with the guy.

"So? No one needs to know." He leaned in closer, but Ashley stopped him with her look.

"Yeah, no one needs to know about the beating you're going to get from me if you don't step away." Luke just smirked.

"I like girls who play hard to get." He brought his hand up to trail his finger down the side of her face.

Ashley leaned closer like she was enjoying his touch. "Oh, I'm not hard to get. I'm impossible to get." Her hand grabbed his, and she squeezed, hard. His eyes widened in shock, then filled with pain. Ashley let go, walking towards me. I fell into step with her as she walked past, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Tsk tsk, Ash. You should have done something better. Like knee him in the balls. Of course, it's not like he as any." We both laughed, making the students around us give us weird looks.

Just as we were about to walk out the front doors, I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head to see a pair of stormy grey eyes looking into mine. For a few seconds, it seemed like it was just the two of us. Then someone turned Annabeth around, and the world came back into view. Walking to my car, I was in a daze until someone stopped me. I had completely forgotten Ashley was even there. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"You alright, Percy?" I just nodded, not sure what had happened back at school.

Shaking my head, I put on a smile. "Let's go to headquarters for a while. I miss my weapons." I joked, but there was no humor in my voice.

Ashley nodded, but she still had that worried look in her eyes. We both hopped into my jeep, speeding off towards headquarters.

* * *

**A/N: Not much in there, but I have writers block. Sucks, really. Please excuse all my grammar mistakes. (If there is any)**

**Once again, so sorry I didn't update sooner!. Thank you to all of you that are still reading. Love y'all! **

**Please follow .com on Tumblr. It's me, reposting my fandoms about Percabeth and other stuff. **

**Review and you'll possibly-I'm not promising anything-get an update sooner. **

**XD**


End file.
